Fluffy Blankets and Sleepovers
by jilliebear
Summary: title says it all...fimogen sleepover


Fiona was startled from her thoughts when there was a knock on the door. She jumped up from the couch and walked casually over to the door not trying to appear really excited to have Imogen stay over. Fiona opened the door to see Imogen leaning in the doorway a bit with a huge smile on her face.

Imogen looked at Fiona then laughed a bit before saying, "Are you just gonna stand there and smile at me all night or are you going to let me in?"

Fiona moved aside letting Imogen into the loft and then closed the door behind her. Imogen went straight to the couch and plopped down with the fluffy blanket she seemed very fond of. Fiona walked casually over to the couch and sat down next to Imogen and after realizing that it was a little chilly she pulled the other half of the fluffy blanket over her. Imogen leaned on the couch and looked over at Fiona and just sat there watching her as she put on her favorite movie "Let the Right One In." Once the movie started playing Fiona seemed to notice that Imogen had been looking at her for so long and leaned back so their faces were really close to each other.

"Took you long enough," Imogen said softly.

Fiona just smiled and then leaned in and kissed Imogens' cheek softly and then leaned back. Imogen stuck her tongue out at Fiona in a mocking but cute way before leaning in and kissing her. The movie that Fiona had put on was one that they had both seen multiple times so it wasn't like they were missing out on much when the kiss soon turned into making out.

Imogen, at this point, was practically on top of Fiona with her hand gently and timidly under her shirt just the slightest bit. They had been making out on the couch uninterrupted for at least a good half an hour and both the girls were enjoying themselves quite a bit. Imogen suddenly decided to change the mood a bit by taking her other hand and pulling the fluffy blanket over their heads so they were completely covered with it. Fiona smiled a bit and soon enough Imogen was on her left side while Fiona was on her right but they were still kissing passionately. Within a couple minutes they were completely enthralled with each other and didn't notice that Drew had just snuck into the loft. Neither of the girls had heard Drew quietly walking towards the couch.

Drew had thought that Fiona had fallen asleep on the couch like she sometimes did so he was going to wake her but soon regretted his decision. He pulled up the blanket a bit scaring both of the girls and causing them to pull apart and look up at Drew.

"Oh shit, sorry. I thought it was just you," Drew said pointing at Fiona.

"Drew, didn't you say you were going to be out all night?" Fiona asked him angrily.

"Yeah, well I forgot something and I didn't know Imogen was going to be here and I thought you fell asleep on the couch or something," Drew said looking back and forth between the girls, "Or something seems a bit more like it," he said snickering to himself a bit.

Imogen was now leaning on her hand sitting up a bit and Fiona was facing Drew and she didn't look too happy about everything.

"Alright well get what you came here for and beat it," Fiona said harshly.

Imogen touched Fiona's arm and she seemed to calm down a bit but not that much. Fiona clearly just wanted Drew out so they could be alone again.

"Alright, alright I'm going," Drew said, "just don't do anything weird on that couch, if possible, I'd like to be able to sit there and not have to think of you two doing whatever it is you guys do."

Fiona disregarded his remark and watched him leave the loft before turning on her back and putting her head down. She was clearly frustrated that Drew had interrupted them once again especially on a night that he had told her he wouldn't be around at all. Imogen saw this and started stroking her hand gently up and down Fionas' arm trying to calm her down and change her mood a bit.

"Fions, don't be so mad at him, he didn't know," Imogen said quietly.

Fiona turned her head towards Imogen and said "Yeah well it bothers me. We seem to always get interrupted and it's not fair. I just want to spend time with you without getting interrupted for once."

"I know how you feel but you have to admit it is amusing sometimes. I want the same thing and we're alone now so let's not waste it," Imogen said still stroking Fionas' arm.

"That is a good point," Fiona said smiling at Imogen.

Imogen put her hand on Fionas' shoulder and leaned down and kissed her and before they knew it they were back the way they were before, blanket and everything.

Another half hour passed before they pulled apart and now they were just lying on the couch facing each other. Fiona had her hand on Imogens' cheek and she pushed a stray strand of hair back behind her ear and was now just looking at Imogen. Imogen had one hand under Fionas' shirt so that her hand was just above Fionas' hip and she was tracing swirls onto her side over and over again.

They both stayed there like that in the almost near silent loft for a great deal of time before one of them broke the silence, in the best way possible.

"Immy, I love you," Fiona said quietly.

Imogens' facial expression showed she was very happy and she couldn't believe Fiona actually said it. She kept tracing swirls onto Fionas' side and finally said, "And I love you, Fions,"

Fiona leaned forward and kissed her gently before pressing their foreheads together and continuing what they were doing just moments before. They sat in silence for a little while longer before one of them suggested that they go to the bedroom because they were probably going to fall asleep soon enough anyway.

Imogen skipped into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas while Fiona stayed in the bedroom and changed. By the time Imogen walked back into the bedroom Fiona was laying in the middle of the bed with the fluffy blanket from the other room. Imogen skipped over to the bed and jumped right next to Fiona immediately joining her under the fluffy blanket. Fiona was lying on her back so Imogen moved really close to her and snuggled into Fionas' side with her arm wrapped over her as well. Fiona kissed Imogen on the top of her head and put her arm around her as best she could from that angle.

Soon enough both of the girls fell asleep under the warm, fluffy blanket.


End file.
